They Never Knew
by RadicalSmile
Summary: [On Hiatus]AU. MPreg. They never knew what the consequences might be. WARNING! This is a slash.
1. Default Chapter

They Never Knew

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the other stuff. You know the drill.

Summary: The only people that know they're brothers are their parents. WARNING! This is a slash.

A/N: This is my first One Tree Hill fic. Please no flamers when you review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I also like ideas, but keep in mind this is PG-13. Read & Review!

It was a warm Saturday morning in Tree Hill. Nathan had been jogging and decided to stop for a quick breath and a drink from his water bottle. He didn't expect to see anyone because he thought it was early enough that no one would be awake. He wanted to be alone, so the jog would be pretty silent. His plans were foiled when someone came up behind him and hopped right up on his back.

"Hey sexy," the mysterious someone whispered in to Nathan's ear. He immediately dropped the person to the ground. "Is Nathan a little cranky this morning?" they said in in a babyish tone. "Well, I can fix that," they said planting their lips on his.

Nathan pulled away suddenly. "Stop it Lucas. People are staring," he said looking around.

"Oh, c'mon. You never cared before," Lucas retaliated wrapping his arms around Nathan's neck.

"I mean it, Luke." Lucas suddenly found himself on the ground looking up at Nathan. He knelt down to Lucas's side. "I'm so sorry, Luke. I pushed to hard," he said with a concerned tone.

"Oh, so now you wanna be close to me," he said in an extremely sarcastic voice.

"What's your point." Nathan said smiling. He spread his legs across Lucas and leaned down and kissed Lucas on the lips.

"I thought you didn't want people watching," Lucas smiling.

"I'm allowed to change my mind aren't I?" Nathan asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No, Nathan, people are really starting to stare," Lucas pointed out. With that, Nathan jumped up and grabbed Lucas's hand to help him to his feet.

They started walking down the street when Peyton pulled up in her car. " You two lovebirds need a ride somewhere?" she joked hoping to get a reaction.

"Shut up Sawyer," Nathan retaliated with an evil look. She smiled as they got into the car. Peyton already knew about their sneaky relationship, and she was okay with it. She found out when she caught them together in the locker room.

FLASHBACK

Peyton walked into the gym looking for Whitey. She _had_ to tell him the latest news about Jake. It was late enough that she thought everybody would be gone except him. She walked into the locker room to get to Whitey's office instead of going all the way back around the school.

She heard a crash like someone was being thrown into a locker. She tried to hurry to where the sound came from, she and tried to quiet down her heels on the tile.

She came to a row of lockers where one boy was pinning down the other to them. It looked like a vampire sucking the blood from its victim. The dark haired boy was kissing down the blonde haired boy's neck. Suddenly, she realized it was Lucas and Nathan.

"Wow! Now that's hot!" he said in a sarcastic tone but loud enough for them to here.

Nathan immediately stopped and backed away from Lucas. Both boys went red from embarassment.

END FLASHBACK

"So where to?"

A/N- Sorry it was short, but I needed to get it started. Remember, I do need some ideas, and I love to listen to my readers.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews.

"So where to?" Peyton asked with a smile.

There was a pause. "Get a room you guys." She said when she looked into her rear-view mirror. They were kissing in the back seat of her brand new car.

"Just drive, Peyton," Nathan said between kisses.

"I kinda need to know where I'm going, Nathan," she retaliated.

Nathan backed away from Lucas. "Fine, go to the gym," he said a little agitated.

"Why whatever for?" Peyton said with a little sarcasm.

"Can you just go already." Nathan said starting to get angry.

"Alright, Alright," she said putting her foot on the gas pedal.

15 minutes later

Peyton pulled the car to a complete stop. Nathan rushed out of the car, and Lucas hopped into the front seat. "Aren't you going with him?" Peyton asked a little curious.

"No, my mom wanted me to help out in the cafe today."

"I'm guessing I'm your ride there."

"Who else would it be?"

Peyton put the car in drive and drove off.

5 minutes later

"Thanks Peyton," he said getting out of the car.

"No problem," she said with a smile. He waved to her as he went into the cafe.

"Well that was nice of Peyton to give you a ride," Karen said from behind the counter.

"Ya, it was," he said taking the cup of coffee she handed him.

"Okay, who is he?" she asked setting a big box on the counter. She had known he way gay after he had told her on his last birthday. She was shocked at first, but she understood.

Lucas looked around so no one would hear him. "He's cute and sweet. He's just adorable," he said grinning from ear to ear.

Karen walked around the counter and kissed her son on the forehead. "Well, I'm happy for you, baby," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll see you later I gotta go"

"What about helping me out today?"

"Sorry Mom, but I have plans with Nathan."

"Oh, so that's his name."

"Ya, can I please go?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks, Mom. I'll help you tomorrow."

Nathan walked into Dan's office. "Mom called and said you wanted to see me."

"Yeah, sit down," he said not taking the eyes off the paper on his desk.

"What's this about, Dad?"

"It's about High Flyers."

"Dad, I already told you I'm not going."

"You bet your life you're not."

"Oh ya, who's gonna stop me?"

"I am."

"Now that's a joke," Nathan mumbled.

"What did you just say?"

"I gotta go." He slammed the door on his way out.

Hope you like it.


	3. Surprise Reactions

Thanks for the reviews guys.

Sorry it took so long. My summer got really busy, and then before I knew it school started. Finally the so called 'light bulb' flipped on. Again, I am so sorry. I didn't intend for my story to go the way it will, but I like it.

I need to clear this up:

Basically, the whole town knows about them being together except for Dan. The town decided to keep their mouths shut because they know what will happen to Nathan. Plus, they're both on the basketball team. Some people are okay with it, and some people aren't.

Chapter 3

It was a nice and peaceful evening in Tree Hill. The sun had set, and you could see millions of stars. Nathan and Lucas met at their usual spot, the Rivercourt. They met there anytime they needed to talk or just to be with each other. Lucas was already there shooting hoops when Nathan pulled up.

"Hey, Babe," Lucas said and Nathan shut his car door.

"Did you miss me? Wait, of course you missed me." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Oh, I did?"

"Uh huh." Nathan gave Lucas a quick kiss.

"Nice to see you too." Lucas added with a smile.

"Is it wrong that I find you incredibly sexy?"

"Just a little bit, but that's what makes this so hot." Lucas gave a small chuckle.

"You wanna play a little one-on-one real quick?"

"Nathan, you're never quick, and that's what I like about you."

"That's the only thing."

"Uh huh," Lucas said grinning happily. He passed Nathan the ball and got ready to play.

After half an hour of playing, both boys were drenched in sweat. They hadn't been keeping score, but they were both sure that they won. Nathan wasn't ready to leave, but he knew he had to get home before Dan started looking for him.

"Hey, I gotta go before my dad calls out the search party."

"Really? I don't want you to go."

"I know, but I have to," he said as he kissed the other boy on the cheek and started walking to his car. He turned around to smile at Lucas. "You wanna do something before the concert tomorrow?"

"No, I can't. I have a doctor's appointment right after school." He gave Nathan a disappointed look.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He pulled Lucas into a hug, got into his car, and drove away.

Lucas gave him a half-wave, but his arm went straight up to wipe the sweat off of his forehead.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Lucas opened his locker to get his books when he felt two hands reach around and cover his eyes.

"Guess who," a familiar voice whispered into to Lucas's ear.

"If you keep doing things like this, people are going to start getting ideas about me."

"Like what?"

"Like that I'm cheating on Nathan Scott, star basketball player, with Brooke Davis, party girl."

"It's a step up. Don't you think?" Brooke smiled as Lucas turned around.

"No, not really."

Brooke punched Lucas in the shoulder, and to Lucas's surprise, it actually hurt. '_When did she get so strong?"_ Lucas thought to himself.

Brooke immediately got over being mad because she remembered something else she has to talk to him about. "So I was thinking."

"Uh oh," Lucas interrupted and received another punch. "Ow!"

Brooke went back to her idea. "I was thinking that maybe we can go to your house after school and pick out something hot for you to wear to the concert. That way, you can finally have hot sex with Nathan."

"Brooke, I've already had sex with Nathan."

Brooke hit him harder this time. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"We didn't tell anybody, but that's why I can't go with you after school."

"Oh, well why didn't you just tell me that." Brooke gave a suggestive smirk.

"Brooke, that's not why."

Brooke could tell Lucas was serious now. "Well, then what is it?"

"Ever since me and Nathan had sex, I've been really sick. I'm going to the doctor to go check it out, but you can't say anything because Nathan thinks it's just a regular check-up. You have to promise me."

"I promise." Brooke put her hand on Lucas's back, and then the bell rang.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, except for being really awkward around Nathan. It turned out that Brooke had told Peyton and Haley, but they both promised not to say anything.

Lucas drove up to the clinic and signed in after he got inside. He was nervous about what he was going to find out. They called his name after what seemed like an hour, it had only been ten minutes.

He did all the regular stuff like check blood pressure and all that. Then it came for the questions.

"Have you been sexually active in the last two months?"

Lucas answered rather quickly. "Yes."

"How many times, would you say?"

"Um, two or three maybe."

"Was your sexual partner male or female?"

Lucas was hesitant. "Male. Dr. Roberts, I don't mean to be rude, but what do these questions have to do with anything?"

"Just procedure, Lucas. Nothing to worry about."

He then continues on with the questions, but Lucas was only half there. Dr. Roberts soon left the room for a few minutes. Shortly after, he entered the room again this time with a quizzical look on his face.

"Lucas, I'm afraid I have some news for you, but I don't know if it's good or bad."

"What is it Dr. Roberts?" Lucas was getting worried.

"You're pregnant, Lucas."

"How did this happen?" Lucas was shocked at what he had just heard, he needed some answers.

"I think you have a rare condition that gives you the ability to reproduce if you have sex with a male."

"So what can I do?"

"I'm sorry, Lucas, but you have to have the baby. An abortion is too risky."

"Oh my god," he felt himself get a little sick, so he ran to the bathroom and puked what he was sure was everything in his stomach.

After a few minutes, he went back into the room. Dr. Roberts told him that he needed him to come back in a month to make sure everything was okay. He wasn't really paying attention because all he was thinking about was breaking the news to Nathan.

As soon as he got home, it was time to go to the concert. After he puked even more, he changed into what he though was presentable. Brooke came and picked him up, with a lot of questions that Lucas didn't feel like answering. The whole car ride was a one-sided conversation.

When they got to Tric, Lucas realized that Nathan was already there. Once he made his way through the huge crowd, he plastered a fake smile on his face for Nathan.

"Hey." He kissed Nathan passionately hoping it would help take his mind off of some things. Unfortunately, it didn't.

"What was that for?" Nathan was happy to see Lucas because he had only seen him in class today.

"Just because."

"The only way I'm gonna make it through this concert is with alcohol," Nathan said pulling a flask from his pocket.

"I thought you liked Fall Out Boy."

"No Lucas, you like Fall Out Boy. I'm just here because you are." He offered Lucas a drink.

He knew he couldn't drink, so he pushed the flask down with his hand.

"What? You always drink."

"I don't want any."

"Oh, come on."

Lucas was getting a little angry. "I just don't want any!"

"What's up with you?"

'_Well, it's either now or never.'_ Lucas thought to himself. He swallowed hard. "Nathan, I... I'm pregnant."

"What?" Nathan mouth dropped.

"I'm pregnant." Lucas said it a little easier this time.

"You're serious?"

"Yes," He was ready for Nathan to get mad.

Nathan stormed out of Tric, but Lucas was right behind him.

"Nathan," he brought his voice down. "This is your baby too whether you like it or not."

"Don't you think I know that? I just can't handle this right now." He got into his car his and drove off as fast as he could.

Lucas just sat down beside Brooke's car and cried silently.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Review Please!**


End file.
